The Raven and the Writing Desk Pt II
by Rosebud5
Summary: Well, you all asked for a sequel so here it is! : How will Alice respond to getting a wedding veil from the Hatter? After all, he is utterly mad. But only the best people are. Please R&R! Did I just make a rhyme?


Okay, everyone!! You all asked for it so here it is!! The sequel to _The Raven and the Writing Desk_!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed part one, and I hope this lives up to it!! So this one is, of course, AliceXHatter again...Oh, and if any of you think I own any of these genius characters, I shall be forced to ask if you were ever dropped upon your head and/or fell down a rabbit hole. ;)

Oh, and mega-thanks to Blue Kitsune who inspiried alot of the misadventures in this fic!! You rock, mate!! :)

Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!

~Rosebud5

* * *

**The Raven and the Writing Desk Pt. II**

_While he rumaged for the hat, Alice began talking quietly to herself. "Six impossible things before breakfast. One: I'm back in Underland. Two: I'm staying here forever. Three: I'm in love with a Mad Hatter. Four: He's in love with me. Five: Life is beginning to be perfect. Six:..."_

_It was then the Hatter turned around with his favorite hat that he had made for Alice._

_She gasped._

_It was a white veil._

"Oh," she whispered in shock. "Oh, Tarrant..."

"I've...uh..." he rocked back and forth on his feet, looking shyly at Alice. "I've been considering things that begin with the letter M. Muchness... Maybe... Missing... M-Marriage."

"Oh," she whispered again. "Well...Y-yes, all those things begin with M."

"Alice," he mumbled, going over to her. "I don't think I can loose you again. Because losing leads to missing which leads to, or in any case, whichever comes first after missing."

Alice looked at him in confusion, unscrambling the words in her head. Eventually, she looked up at him in shock. "I think," she started. "I think...you are asking me...to marry you."

"Or have a wedding. Whichever is of the utmost importance."

Alice gasped. "Oh, Hatter. This is all going so fast."

"No, it's not," he told her gently. "You've known me ever since you first visited Underland."

"Yes, I suppose I have," she mumbled. "That seems so long ago, Tarrant."

"Not for me," he whispered. "Time doesn't mean anything here." He gently put a hand on her hair, stroking it gingerly. "I lied, you know."

"What?"

"When you first came I told you your hair needed cut. I lied," he explained. "You're beautiful."

"Oh Tarrant," she smiled, looking down. "You're mad."

"Yes, I am," he mumbled. "But I thought you didn't mind."

"Oh, no, I don't," she smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"So...do you want this?" he asked, handing her the veil.

"Yes," she grinned. "I do."

________________

_Six Months Later_

Alice looked at herself in shock in the looking glass in her room at the White Palace. Her long blonde hair, now reaching just above her waist, was curled perfectly and laced with flowers. Her white dress, made of the finest silk, was more beautiful than any dress she had ever worn. But the veil was her favorite. The Hatter had fashioned it perfectly. It framed her face gently and had a sweeping train. She took a deep breath. She was about to be Alice Hightop. _How strange_, she thought. _I'm about to have a new name yet I feel more like myself than ever before. I wonder if all brides feel that way. Curiouser and curiouser..._ She laughed lightly to herself. Everything was so curious here. Yet it was so normal to her now.

"Alice?" a small knock came from her door. Alice recognized the voice as her friend the dormouse, Mallymkum. "Alice, you ready?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," Alice said with a smile. Casting one last look at herself, she opened the door to find Mally standing in the doorway, wearing a tiny white and pink dress and holding a small basket of flower petals.

"Alice, you look lovely," she smiled, curtsying to her.

"So do you, Mally," Alice smiled, scooping the mouse up into her hands. "Thank you so much for being my flower dormouse."

"I'm a little too old fer it if you ask me, and this dress makes me want to throw something, but you're welcome," Mally giggled.

"How's Tarrant?" Alice asked with a blush, wanting to just hear about her Hatter.

"Oh, he's more excited than he was when you slayed the Jabberwocky and more nervous than he was when he was supposed to be executed by the bloody Big Head," Mallymkum laughed.

"That's about how I feel," Alice smiled. "And how's my bridesmaid?"

"The White Queen? Oh, she's lovely as ever. Never thought I'd see her with a swatch of pink on her, but she's beautiful innit," Mally replied. "And the Hatter's best rabbit Thackery is jittery, of course, and is throwing spoons left and right, but is ready. Chessur is ready to be the ring-bearer, though he feels like he's too old to do so, and Nivens is ready to walk you down the isle."

"And Absolem?"

"Ready and excited to wed the both of ya," Mally giggled. "Everyone's quite alright, Alice. Don't worry!"

"Excuse me for being a little nervous on my wedding day!" Alice laughed nervously.

Mally laughed again and then jumped out of Alice's hand as they reached the front back doors of the palace. Alice could hear the Underlandian wedding march being played brilliantly on the other side of the doors. Mally scurried to the front of the procession where Chessur also waited. Alice was soon joined by the White Rabbit, who put a paw in hers. "Are you ready, my lady?"

"Yes," Alice smiled. "I always have been."

Suddenly, the doors opened, and the wedding march began. Mally, Chessur, the White Queen, and the March Hare went in their turns down the aisle. And then it was Alice's turn. Her heart pounding, she smiled shyly and began to walk down the asile, hand in paw with the White Rabbit. As she walked down the aisle, surrounded by rows of the pink trees of the White Queen's garden, Alice's mind began racing. _I first came to Wonderland as a child. I remember most of it...the shrinking and growing...first seeing Chessur disappear...first meeting Tarrant. How curious it all was. Now here I am, twenty years old, getting married to Tarrant in Underland. He hasn't aged half so quickly as I. Time has stopped for him. But it has just started for us._As she thought these thoughts, the audience was taken aback by Alice's beauty in her gown. The Tweedle brothers gawked and drooled a little bit, the Bandersnatch sniffed in surprise, and the flowers turned their heads to her with smiles all over their faces.

Soon, Alice was standing by the pew. But the Hatter wasn't there. Terror rising in her, filling her with metallic fear, caused her to stop breathing for a full minute. She tossed a glance to Absolem, who fluttered in nervousness.

"Absolem, where's Tarrant?" she whispered in fear.

"He'll come, my dear. Please remember, he is mad."

But no sooner had he said this than did the doors at the back of the garden burst open and the Hatter stood there, panting heavily. His Underlandish suit was slightly rumpled and his signature top hat was tilted slightly. But when he saw Alice, he smiled and hurried down the aisle to her, ignoring the whispers coming from the audience. When he reached her, he took her hands in his, looking at her with slightly golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I was making tea for us and then I remembered time wasn't stopped anymore and I--"

"Hatter," Alice stopped him with a smile. "You're terribly late, you know. Naughty."

____________

"You may kiss the bride," Absolem said with a smile.

And Tarrant did. Alice melted in his arms, hugging him tightly. When they pulled apart, Alice grinned when she saw his eyes were a color she had never seen before. A light brown with iris colored streaks in them. She had never seen that color before, but it immediatly became her favorite.

Taking hands with Hatter, Alice and her new husband raced down the aisle, being showered with rice and flower petals (and spoons, forks, and napkins from the March Hare.) When they reached the back of the garden, Alice turned her back on the audience and tossed the bouquet. When she turned back around, she and Tarrant laughed until they both had tears in their eyes. The White Rabbit stood in the middle of the crowd, the flowers in his paws. He was jittering in excitement and eyeing the White Queen out of the side of his face with a small smile.

"Good luck, Nevins!" Alice called as the Hatter opened the door to the palace. When they were inside and alone, he wrapped her in his arms and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Alice, I've never been sure, but now I know _exactly_ why a raven is like a writing desk," he smiled.

"And I know something, too," Alice smiled too, taking his hands in hers. "I've found my muchness."

**The End!**

Well?? I hope it lived up to part one!! I think I liked part one better...But I hope you all liked this one!! So all that's left to say is....**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!** And thanks. :)

~Rosebud5


End file.
